Noble Victories (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Black Collection/White Collection |japrevset=Black Collection/White Collection |japrevsetname=Black Collection/White Collection |nextset=Psycho Drive/Hail Blizzard |janextset=Psycho Drive/Hail Blizzard |janextsetname=Psycho Drive/Hail Blizzard }} Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Noble Victories'' is the name given to the third main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the second of the BW era. Description The Black & White—Noble Victories expansion crowns you a noble among players! Choose from more than 90 amazing new Pokémon, including the Victory Pokémon Victini, plus new Fossil and Legendary Pokémon. Noble Victories helps you battle in style with new powers, new strategies, and new ways to conquer your opponents. So, seize the spoils—rally your Pokémon and get ready to battle your way to victory! Information Noble Victories is the third expansion of the Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It brings the return of s, as well as Fossil Pokémon in a new representation named . It provides each of the remaining known Unova Pokémon, at the time their first cards in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The set features in addition to over 70 other different Pokémon from Generation V. Included in the set are 5 s: , , , , and , the first Full Art . Noble Victories also includes one , , representing a popular Pokémon not native to Unova. The English release of this expansion brings together the entire Japanese , , as well as 14 cards pulled forward from the Japanese and expansions, and 2 . Red Collection, the Japanese release of this set, when combined with the s feature the first 153 Pokémon in the Unova region once each. The s for this set, and feature and respectively. This is the third and final set for which the Theme Decks were released earlier than the main expansion, on November 2nd, 2011. The for this set is . Officially, the English release of the set contains 101 cards. Between alternate holofoils, promotional stamps, reverse holofoils, and Secret cards, the set contains 219 cards. A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Grass|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Grass|||Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Grass|||Staff Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Grass|||Crosshatch Holo Regional Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Grass|||Staff Crosshatch Holo Regional Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Grass|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Grass|||Crosshatch Holo State/Province/Territory Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Grass|||Staff Crosshatch State/Province/Territory Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Crosshatch Holo Freeze Season (June 2012)}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||"Noble Victories" stamp }} |Psychic|||Staff "Noble Victories" stamp }} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Metal|||Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Metal|||Staff Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2011-2012 promo}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Colorless|||Crosshatch Holo Legend Season (July 2012)}} |Item|||Crosshatch Holo 2012 Player Rewards (Tier 2)}} Set lists } |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Ultra|}} |Fire||Rare Ultra|}} |Fighting||Rare Ultra|}} |Metal||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Colorless||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||R|}} |Fire||R|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||R|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||R|}} |Metal||U|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Grass||SR|}} |Fighting||SR|}} |Metal||SR|}} |Fire||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Colorless||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Königliche Siege (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Nobles Victorias fr:Noir & Blanc Nobles Victoires it:Vittorie Regali (GCC) ja:Noble Victories zh:崇高胜利（集换式卡片）